Pretty Eyes That Could Kill
by BeautifulDisaster1122
Summary: Clare Edwards was always the quiet , shy Christian girl in the morning but by night she was a different person. She went by the name of Clara Edwin she was the streets fastest and hardest street racer around. Nobody could beat her , Nobody wanted to try that is until Elijah Goldsworthy came around. He was her Bad Boy who craved her like a drug but she denied him like a bad disease


Clare Edwards smiled wickedly at herself in the car mirror. Her ruby red lips glossy and dark makeup illuminating the moon with her flat auburn red hair shining. She looked around her surroundings,everyone cheering for her as her next victim pulled up to the side of her car equally. Clare turned to see a black hearse pull up beside her and scoffed,laughing for a brief moment before seeing the owner lock eyes with her. Clare's breath got caught in her throat staring at him. Especially his emerald green eyes that screamed at her ''Baby i'm a mystery''. She gulped nervously staring at the gorgeous boy before her from his dark brown hair that looked black and ivory skin that was perfect with no blemish's whats so ever.

Her eyes keep moving over him,down to his neck,and licked her suddenly dry lips and feeling her hands shake. She looked up to see him smirking at her with a crooked grin that made her melt for a minute,but only a minute. She looked away tightening her hands on the steering wheel and giving it a squeeze,feeling her leather clad hands on it and her bare fingers sticking out of gloves feeling the cool material of the steering wheel against her fingers,calming her nerves. She looked at the woman in front of her,about to start the race and speaking. ''Ready'' the woman in front said with a devious smile on her lips,while Clare smirked in response ignoring the gorgeous boy next to her. ''Steady''The woman said next as they both re'ed there engine...

''Hey'' Clare heard the boy said beside her say. She turned toward him for a moment trying not to get distracted. She eyed him carefully still,as he only smirked before speaking.

''You have pretty eyes''He said actually smiling for a moment before looking away and taking off as he heard the woman in front of them say go. Clare blinked for a minute before a growl escaped her lips. Her foot hit the gas as hard as you would probably hear her grit her teeth. She caught up to him in a matter of seconds though. She stopped and kept in to with him for a minute,while she only smirked and looked at him. He turned to look at her in surprise and shock but covered it up quickly with a smirk. ''Hmm not bad''he commented,''but not good enough''he finished before bumping her car into another lane into the side of a building. She held the wheel at a steady pace sliding on the side of the building easing her way back on the road with a crush car on one side. Clare only laughed as his childish attempt. ''So he wants to play dirty huh? My kind of race''she said,taking off the cover of her gas tanks and turning them on sending her into high gear and speeding right passed him.

She smirked at him in her car mirror making sure he saw it. She saw him growl annoyed before he only smirked. She looked ahead of her to a car in front of her going straight at her and her eyes widen as she turned the wheel swerving the car all the way around in a circle as she heard her tires screech and her go halfway up in the air before it flew down on one side and she finally got it under control. Her heart sped radically in her chest,going up and down as she caught her breath for a few moments. She jumped halfway in the air when she heard a knock on her window. Turning her head,she rolled down the window to see the mystery boy who driving the hearse. He looked at her with something in his eyes but it left before she could identify it. Then his look turned to worry,while she stared at him wickedly.

(Clare's P.O.V)

''Um may I help you?''I ask innocently ''I was just trying to make sure that you were okay''The boy ask in a neutral tone trying to keep it calm,even though I could tell he was completely worried. ''I'm a big girl,I can take care of myself thank you''I say rudely even though i was trying not to. I see him frown before he smirks again like he just brushed my comment off,I scoff,yea right boy your to good to be true,you know that hurt your ego. ''Well then lets continue this race m'lady''He says still smirking that stupid,sexy smirk...ugh...don't think like that Clare. ''I'm not your lady,whatever your name is,just get back in your car so I can beat you for all you got" I reply putting my hands back on my steering wheel. ''Okay but it's Eli''He says,I look at him confused,he rolls his eyes. ''My name is Eli''He says slower indicating as if i'm slow,I roll my eyes back at his comment and scoff again. ''As if I'll need to know it,well probably never see each other again after this''I reply looking at him with an attitude clearly in the air with my mood changing crossing my arms over my chest. He smirks that addorable smirk,ugh Clare stop it.

''You'd be surprise what's destined for two people who just met. Also never say never''He says still smirking that lopsided smirk girls probably swoon over. I look at him confused as he,walks away getting back into his car. As we both take off again both of us take off at natural speed,I rear my engine a little more as I pass the boy and fully come in first the crowd surrounding my car a,minute after. I step out grinning madly as everyone applauds me,I always love the adrenaline,in my veins when I'm racing and the aftermath when i'm done,its so accelerating,so exciting,then so calm. I heard someone clear there throat and see,Eli coming towards me and the crowd and everyone became quiet. Okay this is confusing,why is he still smirking,he just lost this raise. This should be very interesting.

''Yes,Eli?''I ask smirking back at him,mirroring his image. Without even opening his mouth,he throws me his keys to his car and nods for me to understand and take care of him,I nod back in understanding,everyone's car is there baby,everyone racing should know that. He turns around leaving as me and the crowd watch him. I love his car,its actually different from the rest of them but something so vintage and breathtakingly beautiful I can't keep because I can tell it matches him. ''Hey!''I yell and he turns back around to look at me still smirking. I throw him back his keys and everyone around us gasps because I've never gave anyone back there car before.

''It fits you,I want you to keep it. Even though is wish I could of drove in it once,I think its darkly beautiful Eli''I say coming out of the crowd as they whispered to themselves. I make my way towards my car,as my one of my best friends shout out at me,stopping me halfway. ''Spit Fire,your not suppose to do that. You broke the rules''Bianca yells as everything goes quiet again,as I smile turning around looking at her,the crows,then Eli. ''Rules are meant to be broken every once in a while Bee''I reply nodding at Eli,as he nods back. As I open my car door,I'm stopped again by Eli's Voice ringing in my ears before seeing him about to get into his car two.

''You know you can get a ride in Morty any day,you know my hearse''He smirks looking at me. ''You names him,how childish''I argue back,he scoffs in mock hurt putting his hand over his chest,putting his finger to his lips. ''Shhh! you might hurt his feelings,keep it down''He says patting his car,while i laugh shaking my head. ''Maybe Someday''I reply looking down at the ground smiling a little before looking back at him,he smirks in return. ''Maybe Someday''He repeats after me before he looks at me one last time and gets in his hearse driving off while,I do the same. I sigh,cause even though I just met him and only had one race with him,he's the most interested person I have ever met. To bad,well never see each other again. I shake my head rearing my engine and take off full speed home before someone wakes up and notices I'm gone.


End file.
